


Agar.io Wars

by Wolfspirit29



Category: Agar.io (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit29/pseuds/Wolfspirit29
Summary: Just an agar.io fanfic, cause why not?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Agar.io Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net  
> .  
> Also was my first fanfic that I wrote out of boredom  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Mostly because an agar.io fic didn't exist there yet. (At least not one I could find)

You feel something. It is a strange feeling, an emptiness. Your form has no senses, or feeling technically. For some reason you know who you are though. There are not many others like you, only 3 different 'living' forms as far as you know. Along with you there are the Blues, and the Greens.

Oddly, being formed just today, you still know your color. You are one of the Reds. There is only one objective you have, survive in any way possible. As you start to move around there are small dots of color that are absorbed into you. While you continue absorbing more of these dots you feel your form itself expanding. It is surprisingly empty around you, and you feel a longing for connections with others of your team.

When you move out to search you notice something. Many large moving forms, Blue and Green, are around you. A wave of fear washes through you as you know that you are inferior, small, vulnerable. You scan the area, searching for more of your color. Another large wave of fear hits you as you are suddenly chased by a larger Blue. In the distance, you spot an odd structure.

It is a light green, still spike-like orb. Feeling safe as you get closer, you let the spikes hold you safely. In response you see the large Blue form move away from you. A sudden feeling of loneliness washes over you and you know in your heart that you are the last one. The last red life form, hiding as the war of Green and Blue happens around you.

You wait patiently, hoping that maybe somehow, one of the many different colored dots will turn into a living Red. As the time passes you notice many large Greens moving towards the spiked orb. At first you feel safe, but a wave of pure fear sets in as the forms split apart, moving as one.

The spiked orb is absorbed into the mass of Greens, and you hope that will be enough. While you flee, you see that in the distance the Greens are absorbing many Blues at once.

You turn to the left, along with a small blue, and start moving down. Despite your instinct to absorb the Blue, you leave them be and run together, both hoping to survive. However, just as you both feel like you are safe, an odd wall stops you, and the Blue. Both of you try to push against it, but nothing happened. Just as you are both about to run back up you are surrounded by Greens.

Somehow, you know this is it. The Greens will show no mercy to either of you. In a last resort hope you both try again to push against the wall, to no avail. You notice the Blue moving towards you. Both of you are about the same size, and you feel the Blue cling to you.

As the greens get closer you and the Blue can feel the other's fear. The shadow of the King Green, seemingly the largest, covers both of you. You hear a strange noise and see the King Green split.

As you are both absorbed you suddenly feel no fear. A strange triumphant feeling overtakes you. There are no Reds or Blues around you. At the same time however, you feel the spirit of many, many others surround you.

All you feel now is joy. You are no longer a Red, that Blue is no longer itself either. Both of you, along with the many others are now part of the King Green. They had taken over, creating a land full of living Greens. This was not a loss for Reds or Blues, but a victory for Greens. You are now a Green. Everyone around you is a Green. There is joy, victory and a sense of companionship. You no longer feel alone.


End file.
